Tomorrowland (Magic Kingdom)
Tomorrowland The Magic Kingdom Tomorrowland was the second Tomorrowland to be built. It opened on October 1 1975 with the rest of the park. It currently features 7 attractions rides and 2 shows Current Attractions Astro Orbiter Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Carousel Of Progress Monsters Inc Laugh Floor Space Mountain Tomorrowland Speedway Tomorrowland Transit Authority Peoplemover Former Attractions If You Had Wings titled If You Could Fly DreamFlight titled Take Flight Mission To Mars Alien Encounter Stitch's Great Escape America The Beautiful Magic Carpet Around The World American Journeys The Timekeeper The Skyway Restaurants and Snack Carts Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe Tomorrowland Terrace The Lunching Pad The Cool Ship Auntie Gravity's Shops Mickey's Star Traders Merchant of Venus Galactic Goodies Tomorrowland Light and Power Co The Original Tomorrowland 70s Tomorrowland opened with the park in 1971 with only 2 attractions, the Speedway the Grand Prix Raceway at the time and the Skyway. The Skyway travelled from the back of Tomorrowland to the far left of Fantasyland Small World and Peter Pan's Flight. The original entrance to the land featured 2 spires on either side of the bridge that had waterfall fountains at the top. Tomorrowland didn't get another attraction until June 5th 1972 it had already been open for 8 months. This new attraction was an omnimover dark ride called If You Had Wings. On November 28 1974 a 4th attraction opened, the Star Jets. The Star Jets featured a rocket on top that became an iconic symbol for Tomorrowland. January 15th 1975 was the day that made Tomorrowland one of the favorite lands of park guests. 2 attractions opened, Space Mountain and the Carousel Of Progress moved from Disneyland to WDW. 5 months later on June 7th Mission to Mars opened. On July 1st the Wedway Peoplemover opened. Tomorrowland didn't recieve very many changes throughout the rest of the decade after this. Tomorrowland in the 80s In 1987 If You Had Wings ended it's sponsorship with Eastern and the title was changed to If You Could Fly. This version of the ride had bad reception compared to the original, so it closed 2 years later in 1989. On June 23rd 1989 the ride was replaced with a different ride with the same theme sponsored by a different airline company, Delta Dreamflight. New Tomorrowland 1993-1995 In 1993 the Carousel Of Progress was redone with a new script, new characters, new voice actors, and a completely different ending scene. The song was changed back to There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow and the show itself was retitled to Walt Disney's Carousel Of Progress. In 1994 the theme of Tomorrowland was changed completely. Because it was hard to keep changing the land to fit with the future and not become dated, the theme was changed to be more of a 1950s retro future that never was theme. The architecture of everything was changed, neon lights were added everywhere. The Star Jets was renamed to the Astro Orbiter and the rocket in the center was replaced with a beautiful sculpture of planets surrounding the ride. The Wedway Peoplemover was renamed to the Tomorrowland Transit Authority Peoplemover. The Timekeeper opened in the Circlevision 360 theater on November 21st. In 1995 the Mission To Mars building was changed to the Tomorrowland "Convention Center." On June 20th Alien Encounter opened in this building. At some point in 1995 the original Tomorowland Terrace was changed to Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe and Sonny Eclipse was added. The name Tomorrowland Terrace went to the restaurant on the other side right, near Main Street of Tomorrowland which was originally called the Plaza Pavillion. Late 90s-Mid 2000s Tomorrowland In October 1998 Dreamflight called Take Flight was replaced with Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. On November 16th 2004 Alien Encounter was replaced with Stitch's Great Escape. On April 2nd 2007 The Timekeeper was replaced with Monsters Inc Laugh Floor. These changes made Buzz Lightyear, Stitch, and Mike Wazowski the mascots of Tomorowland. Current Tomorrowland of 2018 In January 2018 Stitch's Great Escape closed and became a meet and greet with Stitch. The speedway will soon be under refurbishment to have the track shortened to make space for the Tron rollercoaster that will be added by the 50th anniversary in 2021.